Benefits of Catsitting
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Robbie has taken a holiday to visit his son, but his mind is back in Oxford, along with his heart.


**Benefits of Catsitting**

**Summary: **Robbie has taken a holiday to visit his son, but his mind is still back in Oxford, along with his heart.

He couldn't get her out of his mind, couldn't stop thinking about her. She invaded his thoughts at random times. When brushing his teeth in the morning, he remembered how she had kindly arranged an appointment with her dentist for him when he desperately needed one. At breakfast, he nibbled at his toast, thinking how she preferred jam toast to his plain buttered slices. A comment made here or there often caused him to smirk, thinking how Laura would have unleashed a witty comeback or some sarcastic humor into the situation. As evening closed in around him, his mind was flooded with memories of quiet evenings spent in her company at the local pub, her home, his flat, down by the canal eating fish and chips.

But it was his dreams of her that had the most effect on him. He woke almost nightly thinking of her. Robbie wondered if she was missing him as much as he was missing her. Sure, speaking to her on the phone was wonderful, a necessity to him these days, but that was nothing compared to holding her in his arms, feeling her warmth, tasting her kisses.

However, despite the longing of his heart and the yearning for her comforting arms, he was having a lovely visit with his son. It had been years since he'd taken a proper holiday but there was something he wanted to discuss with his children and in person was the only way. So, he'd asked Laura to look after his cat, Monty, and had packed his bags, promising her he'd return soon and that he'd miss her.

It was over breakfast on the fourth morning of his ten day holiday that the reason for his visit was finally revealed. "You've been pushing those eggs around that plate for the last ten minutes, Da, and you've been distracted off and on ever since you arrived. What's eating at you?"

Robbie looked at his son for a moment before his lips began to curl into a small smile. "That obvious, eh?"

"Only to me. Some things never change. You used to grow very pensive when you and Inspector Morse were working on cases sometimes. Mum said it was because you cared so much. I used to think it was because you didn't want to talk to me." He held up his hand quickly to forestall any long discussions on the past. "Yes, I know that wasn't the case, but to a lad who only wanted to spend more time with his Da, it didn't feel that way. But, now that I'm older, I understand." He reached over and gave Robbie a pat on the arm. "But, you're not working on a case so who has you so distracted so far away from home?"

Robbie looked at his son, Ken, and suddenly began to laugh. And with that, Robbie began to enlighten his young man, giving him the same information he had recently conveyed to Lyn. His decisions had been made, but he wanted to speak to each of his children about the changes in the near future. He wanted them to know that he loved them, loved their mother, loved their life together. But now, it was time for a change, time for new chapters with someone who made him incredibly happy … happy to the point of absolute distraction.

It was 2am when Robbie slipped the key into the lock at his flat and dropped his bag unceremoniously to the floor. He was beyond exhausted. He'd managed to catch a small nap on the plane back to London but it had been anything but restful. He had forced himself to stay awake with music and the cool night air during the long drive back to Oxford. All he wanted was to shed his clothes, crawl into bed, and sleep. Tomorrow, he would stop by the office to surprise Laura and then cook her a nice meal, having it all ready when she finished work.

As he walked through the dark house, Robbie was surprised not to be met by the cat. He assumed the fickle feline was annoyed with him for leaving for a few days, only having Laura drop over once a day for a feeding and maybe a little cuddle. He shook his head and smiled to himself. He'd make it a point to give the cat extra treats in the morning and Laura extra kisses for her troubles, but for now, all he wanted was his very own bed where he could revel in his dreams of her and his growing family.

By the time he reached his bedroom door, he'd managed to unbutton and remove his shirt, working on his belt but he suddenly stopped in the doorway as his eyes fell upon the most dreamlike scene. Laura Hobson was curled up, sound asleep, in his bed. She was resting comfortably on his side of the bed, Monty snuggled up against her stomach as if she were the true inhabitant of the house.

The moonlight was coming in from the window, spilling across the bed and bathing Laura and his cat in a warm, soft light. He stood there admiring her for a long moment, drinking in the sight of her. His heart began to beat a little faster in his chest. Surely, she missed him too if she stayed over, even when he wasn't around to enjoy her company. And she was sleeping on his side of the bed, her face nestled deeply into his pillow. With a soft mew, Monty raised his head and began to stretch his weary limbs. Even from this distance, Robbie could tell the cat was in no mood to be uprooted from his sleeping spot next to his new best friend.

With a smile, Robbie walked silently over to the bed and scratched the cat behind the ears. "You're going to have to budge over there mate," he whispered softly to his pet. "You've had her to yourself for six days. I think it's time you shared."

Laura began to stir in her slumber, hearing Robbie's voice in the room as he whispered softly into her ear in her dream. "Mmmm, but I don't want to budge, Robbie. I like being on top," she mumbled, though her words were clear enough to turn the tips of Robbie's ears pink. He would delight in telling her of that little exchange over a nice breakfast in the morning.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Then you stay right where you are, pet, and I'll just lay back and enjoy," he whispered against the shell of her ear. Walking to the opposite side of the bed, he eased beneath the sheets, drawing her into his arms after moving Monty out of the way. He was just about to doze off to sleep when he felt Laura stiffen in his arms and she jumped, clearly startled to wake and find someone in the bed.

"Robbie! You're back! You weren't supposed to be back for days. Something wrong?" she asked, now obviously wide awake, sitting straight up in bed, and incredibly curious.

"No, love, nothing is wrong," he said, drawing her back into his arms for a long, deep kiss. He thought back on those nights spent away from her and how he'd long to press his lips to hers, to feel their warmth and softness, to taste her minty toothpaste, to entice a moan from her throat as he deepened the kiss. All tiredness fled his body as she began to respond, her lips and tongue meeting his as if it had been months since she'd seen him or been held in his embrace.

After several delicious moments, she forced herself to pull back from him, resting her head on his chest as she settled back down into the bed. "I'm not complaining, but why are you back from your holiday so early? Ken didn't get angry with you … with us … did he?" The hesitation and anxiousness in her voice was very clear.

"No, not at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. We had a nice long chat over breakfast one morning. He understood what I told him about us, and he was very happy, genuinely happy for us. He's grown up a lot since going to Australia." He sighed softly and pressed his lips to Laura's temple, holding her a little tighter. "Maybe I was holding him back here, tying him to the memories that kept me from moving on for so long." He tilted her head up so he could brush his lips against hers. "But all that's changed now. Lyn and Ken are happy for us, and I couldn't be happier with anyone but you. You stood by me through some dark times and serious moods, but it was you who gently pulled me through each and every one of them. I'll spend the rest of my life making sure your days are filled with happiness and surprises."

"You keep slipping into bed with me in the middle of the night when I'm not expecting it, and you might get a few surprises yourself," she teased.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Should I have slept on the sofa so you'd find me as you stumbled your way to the tea kettle in the morning?"

She pinched his side lightly. "You wouldn't dare. No, I meant that if you make it a habit of slipping into bed after I've already retired for the night, you might find you've lost your spot. Then again, you might get lucky and discover that I've decided to sleep in your favorite shirt or nothing at all, unless I've managed to purchase some wooly pyjamas. A veritable roulette game at bedtime," she said, dissolving into a fit of laughter.

He couldn't keep the laughter from his voice, either, as his hand eased its way beneath her soft, grey shirt. His fingertips ghosted over her stomach, then upwards, until he cupped her breast in his hand, massaging it gently. They sighed happily in unison from the touch of his warm hands on her soft body. "Mmm, Laura, I've missed you terribly," he moaned, leaning in to capture her lips with his. "You're the reason I came home early. I missed you terribly."

Laura sat up and quickly removed her shirt, tossing it carelessly to the floor. "Why do you think I'm sleeping here every night? Monty's nice but he's not my preferred bed mate. His cuddles just aren't the same as yours," she sighed as Robbie's lips grazed her throat and her legs rubbed against his.

"I've got four days left on holiday. Stay home with me tomorrow, at least? We'll do anything you want. Better yet, take the rest of the week. Surely someone can cover for you."

Laura rolled Robbie onto his back and straddled him before he even knew what was happening, rubbing herself against him to the delight of both of them. "I'll take care of all that tomorrow. Right now, you need to take care of me. Some cheeky Inspector woke me from a most incredible dream and it's left me very much awake and quite … warm."

His hands settled on her hips, pulling her down as he shifted upward gently. "Anything you wish, love. There is the small matter of payment for taking care of Monty for me. I'd like to start now, if that's all right with you."

She threw back her head and moaned as his fingertips began to explore her body. "If you don't start this minute, I'll kick you to the sofa and bring back the cat."

"Gone four days and already me girl has found someone else to keep her warm at night," he said, his lips tasting her sweet skin.

"I'd rather feel hot and bothered by you than warm and cozy with anyone else, including your cat."

"He's our cat now, pet … everything I have is now yours … including meself."

And with that, Laura proceeded to give all of herself to him and receive all the love Robbie Lewis had to share with her. Tomorrow, she would go into work and take off the next few days to spend with the man she loved.

**A/N:** Special thanks to CrazyMaryT and to Onesimus for the late night encouragement (and photo) when I hit a rough patch with this story. You Colonels are awesome!


End file.
